Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventures of Santa Claus is Comin' to Town
Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventures of Santa Claus is Comin' to Town is another upcoming Rankin/Bass and Kingdom Hearts crossover film planned to be Made by TheAngryPepe. It will be shown on Google Drive in a Near Future. Plot Special Delivery "S.D." Kluger (Astaire) is introduced. His mail truck breaks down, so he begins to tell the story of Santa Claus, in order to answer children's letters to Santa. Baby Claus The story begins in a gloomy small town called Sombertown, which is ruled by the grouchy Mayor Burgermeister Meisterburger (Paul Frees). A baby arrives on his doorstep, with a name tag reading "Claus" and note requesting that Burgermeister raise the child as his own. However, Burgermeister orders his right-hand man, Grimsby (also by Frees) to take the baby to the "Orphan Asylum." On the way there, a gust of wind blows both sled and baby far away, to the mountains of the Whispering Winds. There, the animals hide him from the Winter Warlock (Keenan Wynn), a powerful wizard who dislikes anyone trespassing his land. They bring the baby to the other side of the mountain, where he is found by an elf family by the name of Kringle, led by Tanta Kringle. They adopt him, naming him “Kris.” A few years later, Kris hopes that he can one day restore the Kringle family as "The First Toymakers to the King." However, the fact that the Kringles can't pass the mountains without coming across the Winter Warlock has kept them from doing so. A Town with No Toys When Kris is old enough, he volunteers to deliver the toys to Sombertown. Meanwhile, the Burgermeister has outlawed all toys in the town, having being injured by tripping over a toy duck while walking out of City Hall. He declares that anyone found possessing a toy will be arrested and thrown in the dungeon. Before Kris makes it into the town, he meets a lost penguin who he names "Topper." Once Kris enters the town, he meets Miss Jessica (Robie Lester), a schoolteacher. She is rude to Kris, but likes him when he offers her a China doll. However, the other townspeople are even frightened by Kris saying "toy." The children of the town have been put into labor, mostly washing their stockings. Kris decides to change that and begins handing out toys. Just then, the Burgermeister arrives. He almost arrests the children but Kris confesses it was he that gave them the toys. He tries presenting the Burgermeister with a toy, only for Grimsby to remind him that he's breaking his own law. Kris barely manages to escape the Burgermeister's forces. Magic from the Winter Warlock As Kris and Topper pass through the forest, the Winter Warlock's magic trees capture Kris and Topper. Kris tries to get out of trouble by offering the warlock one of his toys. He gives him a toy train, and melts the warlock's evil heart. Touched by this act of kindness, the warlock, wanting to call himself Winter, turns to human form and befriends Kris. To repay him, Winter shows Kris how to make a magic snow globe, showing that Jess is searching for him. Kris finds Jess, who informs him that the Burgermeister destroyed all of the toys and the children now request new ones. Kris becomes burdened every night with the ever increasing demands, while the Burgermeister implements harsh measures to ensure that he does not succeed. When Burgermeister hears that Kris is going to bring more toys, he orders all doors to be locked, before their houses searched. Kris then uses the chimneys to get inside. The children to hang their stockings by the fireplace so that Kris could put their gifts inside, so that Burgermeister can't find them. Growing frustrated with his inability to stop Kris, the Burgermeister sets a trap for him as he makes another delivery, as well as jails the Kringles, and Winter. Jess escapes from being arrested, and visits the dungeon. She tries pleading Winter to use his magic to break everyone out, but the old warlock despondently feels that he has no more magic left except for a few items, including magic feed corn, but it can only make reindeer fly. Jess gives Kris's reindeer friends some feed corn, and with the help of the flying deer, the Kringles, Kris, Topper, and Winter escape. Conclusion After having spent months of being an outlaw, Kris returns to the woods, where he grows a beard as a disguise. Tanta suggests that he return to his real name "Claus" for safety. Kris asks Jess to share the name Claus with him, as his wife. After the marriage, the group travels to the North Pole, where they eventually build Santa Claus's Castle and Workshop. Eventually, the Burgermeister regime ends and everyone realizes how silly his laws were. Kris' legend goes worldwide, and, having now become Santa Claus, he realizes that he cannot keep up with all the toy requests. This leads him to his decision to visit just once a year, on December 24. Epilogue The film ends as S.D. Kluger reflects on what Santa's real meaning is all about. Just then, though, S.D. remembers that he still has a load of letters to deliver to Santa. Then, joined by Topper, Winter and a parade of children, S.D. begins to sing Santa Claus is Coming to Town. The film's closing scene has Kris and Jess in silhouette, as he puts his old hat back on his head. Then, Santa steps out of his Palace, revealing himself in full splendor. Trivia *This film will be dedicated in loving memory of Mickey Rooney. *The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo and Walter), Elsa the Snow Queen, Princess Anna and Charley Appleby will Guest Star in This Film. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure Series